User talk:SalarianScientist7
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Your article Hey, SalarianScientist. First I'd like to say welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! I'd like to inform you that I edited your article in order to make it follow the Manual of Style. I also added an infobox and intro. If you ever have any questions, feel free to ask me. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey SalarianScientist7, you may or may not have noticed, but a new RP has been released. I'm going to explain some of the important facts, but if you're wondering anything, feel free to ask. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. I mostly made this because of the long hiatus from Mass Effect Origins. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in building the basic storyline! -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Aeghor I like your character Aeghor, SS. If you don't have other plans for him, may I have your permission to use him with my character Kymir Jhoeli? Lovelyb0nes 17:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC)